i see a diamond dust in your eyes
by wisterialantern
Summary: Karena dari seluruh hal, hanya mata Luka yang membuatnya percaya. [Fukase, Luka] {drabble project} #nulisrandom2017


_i see a diamond dust in your eyes_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Fukase/Luka. Genre : Friendship/Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, latihan membuat drabble, saran dan kritik amat diterima._

(Dari semua hal tentang Luka, matanya adalah yang terindah)

.

 _[now, i see a diamond dust in your eyes]_

Luka bertemu dengannya di suatu linimasa, saat tangannya baru saja mampu menggenggam batang krayon mungil beraneka warna—juga boneka beruang berpita dalam dekapan, dan wajah yang tercoreng likuid cat air. Dia seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, dengan sepasang netra heterokrom yang langsung menarik atensinya, yang didominasi merah sewarna helai rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan (tidak bisa diidentifikasinya apakah rambut tersebut asli atau bukan)—tengah duduk di hadapan sebuah kanvas, dengan kuas di tangan yang perlahan menoreh warna cerah; sedang mengkreasikan sebuah lukisan abstrak, mungkin.

Titik-titik beraneka ukuran, garis lengkung, gradasi—Luka tak paham benar arti seni, namun lukisan tersebut kembali menarik perhatiannya. Refleks, gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut mencuri pandang melalui bahu mungil sang bocah berambut merah; yang kemudian tersentak begitu luka menyuarakan kekagumannya terang-terangan; sampai ia mendapatkan kedua tangan mereka bertemu dalam satu genggaman erat (jenis genggaman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya sepanjang hidupnya, ia berani bersumpah).

"Hei, lukisanmu bagus sekali."

Mata heterokrom itu mengerjap sekali.

"Mm, begitukah?"

"Namaku Megurine Luka. Siapa namamu?"

Matanya berkedip sekali, genggaman tangan mereka terlepas begitu saja, namun mata mereka masih bertaut; dan entah mengapa Fukase enggan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut, yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar penuh inosensia.

"...Satoshi Fukase."

—dan begitulah cara mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

.

Luka pernah bertanya-tanya di antara rasa kuriositasnya yang menggebu, mengapa Fukase selalu sendirian.

Kelas musik, kelas matematika, hingga kelas seni, dilewatinya seorang diri tanpa satu pun teman yang bisa diajaknya untuk bertukar cerita. Lelaki berambut merah itu menutup dirinya dari dunia dan seisinya, melukis garis batas yang pantang dilewati siapa pun dan membiarkan dirinya terlupakan oleh banyak orang. Luka, tanpa absen, mengamati Fukase yang selalu mengambil tempat duduk di deretan terbelakang dan memilih untuk menjadi begitu pendiam di kelas. Mungkin enggan bersosialisasi, pikir Luka saat itu dengan mudahnya. Satoshi Fukase, dengan bakat seni yang begitu menyolok untuk ukuran anak seusianya, lukisannya mengundang decak kagum, juga nilai-nilai matematikanya yang tidak pernah kurang dari angka seratus atau sembilan puluh, memilih untuk menjadi begitu stagnan tanpa perlu campur tangan seorang pun dalam mengatur alur hidupnya.

Mereka semua homogen dalam menjauhinya.

Bangku sebelah Fukase selalu kosong, tanpa seorang pun yang bersedia mengisi kekosongannya, dan dia memilih berlalu begitu saja tanpa perlu peduli. Lelaki bersurai kemerahan tersebut tidak pernah mencoba untuk sekali saja membagi atensi, bahkan saat Luka memutuskan untuk duduk menyebelahinya di hari-hari berikutnya, mencoba mengajaknya berbincang (yang kemudian tidak berbalas; namun Luka masih tersenyum ramah dan kembali mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara mengenai berbagai hal—tanpa tahu bahwa tangan Fukase gatal sekali untuk membungkam mulutnya yang begitu berisik).

Bahu mereka yang bersisian tanpa sengaja bersentuhan, pandangan netra merah Fukase langsung mengarah ke direksi lain—tapi matanya mendadak terarah pada Luka yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan sepasang safir yang berbinar. Fukase memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sampai akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian dia bicara,

"... Kenapa kau duduk di sebelahku?"

Luka memiringkan kepala. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

Decihan halus, "Semua anak menjauhiku. Mereka pikir aku aneh dan berbeda. Mereka tidak suka padaku."

"Kau ... aneh?" Luka mengedipkan matanya; polos, jenis tatapan yang tidak bisa sekali pun dibencinya. "Apa yang aneh darimu?"

Satu dengusan kasar lolos dari mulutnya, tangan lelaki itu bergerak perlahan untuk menyibak helai rambut kemerahan yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, membiarkan luka melihatnya lagi—netra berwarna merah gelap yang serupa darah, menyala-nyala seperti pijar renjana dalam kelam, dan menatap Luka dengan tatapan tajam serupa ujung mata pisau, "Semua orang tidak suka mataku. Mereka bilang mataku jelek. Kupikir ..." terhenti sebentar. "Kau juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku bahkan tidak berkata apapun tentang matamu."

Suara parau Fukase menggema di antara suara-suara samar seisi kelas yang tengah disibukkan dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, "Kupikir kau menganggapku aneh, sama seperti yang lainnya."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu."

Diam, sampai silabel suara berat Fukase memecah keheningan yang kini menyeruak di antara mereka, "Kau tidak ... menganggapku aneh?"

"Kenapa harus begitu? Menurutku, matamu indah."

(Di usia tujuh tahun, mereka menemukan tatapan mereka terikat satu sama lain; hingga Fukase terjatuh pada dunia Luka tanpa dia sadari.)

.

.

 _[and you ran into her life, and gave her the universe.]_

 _._

 _._

Suatu hari, di usia mereka yang kedua puluh satu, setelah mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu menjadi bagian dari luasnya dunia, Fukase membawa Luka menyaksikan bintang di hamparan pematang rumput dandelion luas yang ditemukannya di pinggiran kota.

Lelaki berambut merah itu hanya tertawa kecil begitu menyaksikan Luka melompat-lompat riang seperti anak kecil, setengah berlari dengan penuh semangat seraya menarik tangannya menuju pohon filicium di tepi rumpun gladiol di antara rerumputan dandelion yang merajai. Helai rambut merah jambunya berayun-ayun dimainkan angin, selalu ada tendensi kuat bagi Fukase untuk merapikannya, namun segera diurungkannya begitu mendengar Luka tertawa lagi, renyah. Dia ikut tertawa pelan.

"Hei, itu _summer triangle_!" Telunjuk Luka yang dibungkus sarung tangan tebal mengarah ke tiga buah bintang terang di sudut utara, yang bila diperhatikan lagi formasinya menyerupai segitiga. "Lihat, di sana? Itu Altair, Deneb, Vega—hei, kau lihat tidak?"

"Aku tahu, bodoh. Dulu peringkatku lebih tinggi darimu, dan itu membuktikan bahwa aku tahu banyak hal melebihimu."

Bibir Luka mengerucut lucu, "Kompetitif sekali."

"Memang benar, 'kan."

"Dasar tuan berambut merah menyebalkan."

"Kau sendiri, nona merah muda yang cerewetnya bukan main."

Gelak tawa mereka hadir kembali mengisi sunyi, kemudian mereka terdiam lagi, sampai safir kebiruan Luka menaut kedua mata heterokromnya dalam kelam. Tatapan mereka saling terkunci. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, sampai Luka membiarkan jari-jarinya terjalin dalam dekap telapak tangan Fukase yang jauh lebih besar darinya dengan begitu erat, bergerak perlahan untuk membagi hangat.

"Aku belum pernah bilang padamu, ya," suara berat Fukase mengalun, dan Luka langsung menoleh ke arahnya. mata kebiruan gadis itu memerangkap iris kemerahannya untuk mengelaborasi pendar konstelasi yang terefleksi di sana.

((Indah, indah. Sungguh.))

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"... Tentang matamu, imbisil," Fukase memejamkan matanya, menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Luka perlahan, dan gadis itu tidak menolak. Jari-jarinya memainkan helai rambut kemerahan Fukase yang semakin panjang. "Yang selalu mencoba untuk meyakinkanku berkali-kali. Yang berhasil membuatku mempercayaimu. Yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi selain kau."

Gelak tawa langsung menyahut disertai cubitan pelan pada kedua belah pipinya, "... Kau belajar merayu dari mana, hm?"

"Aku serius."

"Tuan berambut merah menyebalkan yang kukenal kini telah menjadi seorang perayu ulung, rupanya."

"... Berisik."

 _(Dan mereka memutuskan untuk sama-sama mencinta dan terrjatuh dalam rengkuhan semesta.)_

end.


End file.
